


Through the Veil

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Short one shot about Sirius falling through the veil.





	Through the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Through the Veil

Sirius Black slipped. He wavered backwards for what seemed to be an age to the watching Harry. Teetering on the heels of his feet, arms flailing out sideways making large, sweeping movements as he attempted to grasp hold of something - anything. But to no avail. One moment he was there and the next…gone. No long drawn out squeal of anguish, no last begs for mercy. Just…gone.

The veil fluttered threateningly as if engulfed its most recent victim, blowing inwards briefly as if to remind the watchers of its deadliness.

He fell. The balls of his feet failing to scramble to safety, inch by inch, he slipped backwards over the edge. There was no merciful sharp edge to dull his senses, just…emptiness. Emptiness so severe it seemed to occupy emptiness. Emptiness inside emptiness, that’s what it felt like to Sirius as he fell, and yet, he turned in his free fall - surprisingly feeling the blood rush to his head, he saw lights.

Few at first but then they grew larger, more prominent in his vision. Red, blue, green, many, many colours. The bright lights grew in front of him; becoming brighter, larger with some effort he turned and felt some sense of relief as his body righted itself. The blood gushed back down to right places in his body.

The lights did not diminish however. In fact they remained at a constant strength, except now…something else. Sounds, not just sounds - screams. Yes, that’s what the noises were - and they were getting louder, louder, piercing his eardrums.

A bright light whooshed from down below, growing in size as it rushed at him as fast as he was rushing at it. The coloured lights were extinguished. Puff. The white began taking shape and Sirius could see that it was not simply light but the glowing silver of many, many spirits. The spirits were screaming, the spirits were trapped. And as they closed in around him he could hear their pleas, and all the time he was falling, falling… 


End file.
